


Steam and Warm Water

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, hehe im so happy!!, lesteban podium!, takes place after 2020 sakhir gp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: After Lance and Esteban are on the podium together, they spend the night celebrating with one another.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Steam and Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second thing im writing about this race lmfaoo I wrote a chapter of my post-race ficlets to celebrate checo's win and honestly I just felt like writing something separate for the lesteban podium!! 🥺❤️ so proud of these two sjsjs especially este, its his first podium ❤️❤️
> 
> sooo here's Lesteban celebrating in the sexiest way possible 👀 I noticed that lance and este both have great looking beards at the moment, so that definitely plays a role here hehe
> 
> also I only proofread about half of this so im so sorry if there's any funny typos or autocorrects asdfgs 🥺🥺

Esteban could taste the champagne on Lance's lips when he pulled him into a deep kiss the second they were behind closed doors. He was beyond thrilled, the adrenaline still flooding through him and the excitement still ringing in his head.

His first podium was something he had been awaiting for a long time. It was one of those things everyone in the sport waited for and some never got, and Esteban felt exhilarated by finally getting there. He had cried tears of joy and was pretty sure his eyes still weren't dry as he and Lance were barely through their door and kissing one another, running their hands all over each other and nearly tripping over their own feet.

The fact that he had gotten to stand on the podium with Lance right beside him made it all the more special. Esteban had had the pleasure of seeing Lance on the podium twice before, and each time, he had smiled widely and proudly cheered for his friend, his _boyfriend._ He had spent many moments dreaming of the day that he finally got to be on the podium and hopefully see Lance in the crowd, cheering and clapping for him as Esteban had always done. Only in his wildest dreams had Esteban ever considered being on the podium _with_ Lance.

There was just something special about the thrill of a shared victory, and the champagne celebration and the glowing smile on Lance's face made everything all the more magical. Esteban had practically bounced around the paddock to interviews and congratulations alike after that, unable to contain his excitement and glee.

As much fun as celebrating with the team was, Esteban was glad to finally be in private with Lance, where they could celebrate however they liked. 

He was out of breath when Lance pulled away from him, resting their forehead together. In Lance's soft brown eyes, Esteban could see a loving sentiment that made his heart melt. Esteban embraced Lance tightly like he had done when they were on the podium, except this time he buried his face in the Canadian's neck and ghosted his lips over his skin. Lance let out a pleased hum and ran a hand through Esteban's soaked hair.

"That was the most incredible finish I've ever been a part of," Lance murmured, nuzzling his nose against Esteban's cheek. He held him close and Esteban didn't want to be anywhere else except in his arms. Lance's strength was something he always appreciated when Lance hugged him.

"Oh my god, I know. It still doesn't feel real," Esteban breathed out. He and Lance gently swayed as they stood in one another's arms in the little hotel room, drinking it all in and simply appreciating the presence of the other.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby," Lance said with a laugh, and he put a hand underneath Esteban's chin to guide him into a kiss, this time much slower and gentle.

Closing his eyes, Esteban let his lips meld against Lance's and he smiled into the kiss at the feeling of Lance's hands resting on his hips. He trailed his hands from Lance's arms and shoulders down his back, gripping at his lower back and pressing himself flush against Lance's body. Lance was incredibly warm against him and Esteban never wanted to let go of him, their lips moving in time with one another.

"I love you so much," Esteban said, giggling between brief kisses. When Lance pulled away from his lips only to kiss at his cheeks, slowly trailing down to his jaw and neck, Esteban parted his lips and tilted his head back to let Lance have better access to his skin.

He was still nearly vibrating from the thrill of their second and third place finishes, and Lance's strong arms around him kept him in place as Lance pressed loving kisses against his neck. The stubble that Lance had let grow out tickled at his neck, and Esteban continued laughing heartily at both the ticklish sensation and his joy. Esteban softly moaned and tugged Lance's fluffy hair when Lance nipped at his jaw.

"I love you too, Esteboo," Lance purred, standing up to properly kiss him again. He cupped Esteban's cheek in one hand and stroked his thumb softly over his cheekbone, smiling widely at him. "Your first podium, baby, that's such a big accomplishment," he added, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Esteban's nose.

"I'm so proud, of myself and of you, my marshmallow, I got to be on the podium with _you_ ," Esteban cooed affectionately. Tears pricked at the corner of his eye as he kissed Lance's cheek, wanting to reciprocate the affection Lance had shown him.

He left warm, open mouthed kisses all along Lance's neck, and he heard Lance let out a shaky breath and felt him tighten his grip on Esteban's hip. Lance encouraged him to keep kissing at his skin, and Esteban trailed a hand down to press it between Lance's thighs when he felt him getting a different type of excited against his hip. They both knew it was only a matter of time until they got laid that night, and feeling Lance's arousal pressing against him made Esteban start to feel the blood running south.

"Let me show you how proud I am of you," Lance whispered hotly into his ear. His voice sent shivers down Esteban's spine and he liked the idea, however they were both still covered in sweat and champagne.

"Don't get me wrong, I absolutely want that, but don't you think we should wash off a bit first?" Esteban asked, though he continued to rub at Lance's erection.

Lance raised an eyebrow at him and said, "why not do both at the same time?"

That was all it took for them to be rushing into the bathroom, desperately trying to pull their clothes off as fast as they could. Lance barely avoided tripping as he kicked off the layers he wore and Esteban felt like it took an eternity to pull everything off. After what felt like way too long, they were pressed up against one another in the nude, the contact of their bare skin together making Esteban all the more aroused. 

He let Lance back him up against the wall and Lance kissed him roughly as he reached into the shower and turned the water on. Esteban pressed a leg against Lance's groin, and he moaned into the kiss when Lance made a needy whine and pushed himself up against his thigh. He let his hands wander all over Lance's body and stopped to trace his finger over the tattoo on Lance's side. 

It was something Esteban knew by heart at that point; he didn't even have to think to put his hand over the lines of ink and trace them perfectly. He might not have been able to read it, but he definitely loved to lavish attention to Lance's tattoo.

It took a few minutes for the water to heat up enough for them to step in. When there was a faint amount of steam rising from the shower and the glass doors were lightly fogged up, Lance pulled Esteban into the shower and underneath the spray of the warm water with him.

For a brief second, they resisted the urge to touch and kiss one another, and they stood beneath the water to rinse away the sweat and champagne that was sticking to their skin. Esteban wiped the water from his eyes and put his hands on Lance's chest, rubbing down over his stomach and once more teasingly trailing his fingers over the tattoo. Lance slicked his hair back, stepping closer to Esteban and sucking a bruising kiss onto his collarbone.

When they parted, Esteban looked down at Lance's hard dick, pressed against his stomach, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Don't hide all those pretty noises you make for me, alright?" Esteban said in a low tone as he knelt down on the tile floor of the shower.

Lance drew in a sharp breath and he nodded, watching eagerly as Esteban knelt in front of him submissively. The Frenchman rested one hand on Lance's thigh and wrapped the other around his dick, looking up at Lance through lidded eyes as he dragged his tongue over the tip. Immediately, Lance threw his head back and gasped, reaching down to tangle a hand in Esteban's hair. 

The warm water ran down Esteban's back as he licked at the head of his boyfriend's hard cock. Esteban was surprised at how much he liked the feeling of being soaked by the shower stream as he teasingly wrapped his lips around the tip of Lance's dick, slowly taking him into his mouth fully and simply sitting there at first.

"Oh fuck, Este, more," Lance begged, and Esteban complied. 

He began to bob his head along his cock and held onto Lance's hips to steady him. Every whine and moan that Lance loudly let fall from his lips was a spark that went straight to Esteban's dick, and he liked to try to make Lance be as loud as possible when he was sucking his dick. Esteban let his tongue run along the underside of his cock and Lance tightened his fingers in his hair, pulling ever so slightly and eliciting a low groan from Esteban.

Lance's patience began to slip and he pushed his hips forward to thrust into Esteban's mouth. Esteban whimpered around his cock and mostly stilled, only moving his head slightly to meet Lance's movements. Just as Lance had, he had let the stubble on his chin and jaw grow out slightly, and his short beard against Lance's thighs with each thrust had the Canadian quickly becoming a panting mess.

Looking up at Lance through adoring eyes, Esteban loved the sight of Lance with his eyes closed, wet hair all messed up while drops of water ran down his toned body. Lance's muscles tensed ever so slightly and the blissed out yet still aroused expression on his face, kiss-swollen lips slightly parted, had Esteban wanting Lance to do whatever he pleased to him.

" _Esteban_ ," Lance cried out when he came after a few more minutes of Esteban's kittenish licks. Esteban sat there diligently and eagerly swallowed all of his release.

Esteban grinned and stood up, wiping some of Lance's release off of his lips. Lance pressed their lips together in a deep kiss and he didn't hesitate to swipe his tongue against the seam of Esteban's lips to ask for entrance, which Esteban easily let him do. They kissed beneath the water for a few seconds before Lance gently guided Esteban to stand with his back against the wall.

Lance pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and said, "you deserve to have the favour returned, my podium winner," before he sat down on his knees in front of him, just like Esteban had. He dragged his tongue over Esteban's stomach and kissed at his naval, and Esteban kept his eyes on Lance's lips. The Canadian looked up at him, pressing one last kiss to his thigh, before taking him into his mouth with no hesitation.

Esteban splayed one hand against the tile wall and curled his fingers into Lance's wet hair with his other hand, letting out a needy noise. Lance's long eyelashes and the way he glanced up at him with his eyes half closed made him look so sultry; truly, Esteban wasn't sure if the podium trophy or having Lance go down on him was the biggest reward. 

"Lance, fuck, Lance," Esteban mindlessly babbled as Lance slowly began to move his head, his big hands stroking over Esteban's thighs. His mouth felt so hot and pleasing wrapped around Esteban's dick and the only thing grounding him was Lance's dark curls wrapped around his fingers.

Looking down, Esteban admired the sight of Lance's full lips around him. Lance hummed and didn't try to hold back any noises he made as he took Esteban in his mouth, his nose brushing against his stomach every time Esteban's cock filled his mouth entirely. The vibrations and his tongue lapping at his cock made Esteban shudder and he tensed up as the pleasure built up inside him, slowly spreading throughout his entire body with every movement of Lance's head.

"Oh god, Lance," Esteban begged and instinctively pushed his hips forward. The tension in his body kept growing more and more intense until he came with a loud gasp, tugging on Lance's hair as Lance stilled.

He sighed blissfully and smiled as Lance stood up, swallowing and barely leaving time to catch his breath before he was pulling Esteban into an open mouthed kiss. Esteban could taste himself in Lance's mouth, and he could feel Lance getting hard again as Lance pressed his body against him. 

With his back against the cold tile and the hot water and steam around them, Esteban was almost as elated at that moment as he was when he was grinning on the podium. They broke apart but kept their foreheads pressed together, breathing in the same air. Esteban gazed into Lance's eyes, finding nothing but lust, love and admiration staring back at him.

"What do you want, Este? I wanna celebrate you," Lance whispered in a low tone, trailing one hand down Esteban's body and creeping down to his lower back. 

The sensual look on Lance's face, the water dripping down from his hair and skin, and the sight of his heavily-flushed cheeks made Esteban's mind run wild with possibilities. He would have been glad to let Lance do just about anything to him, as long as it involved getting Lance's dick inside of him.

"Fuck me," Esteban whined in his ear, clutching at Lance's shoulders, "I don't care how, just fuck me please, hard."

Lance fondly stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss to his nose, and he buried his face against Esteban's neck and said, "you'll be forgetting your own name by the time we're done."

"Ah, and how exactly is that going to happen?" Esteban hummed, already excited again. He was silenced by Lance putting a finger against his lips. It took him a moment to figure out what his boyfriend was asking of him, and he eagerly opened his mouth and took Lance's finger into his mouth when he figured it out. Swirling his tongue around Lance's finger, Esteban felt his knees weaken and he spread his legs slightly for Lance, who reached down to rub at the inside of his thighs.

"I'm going to have your legs shaking and you are going to forget your own name because you're just going to be saying mine," Lance whispered, kissing his neck and leaving love bites on Esteban which would probably show up the next day.

Esteban moaned around Lance's index finger and he was more than ready for that to happen. He suckled at Lance's finger and Lance cooed words of praise to him, eventually slipping another finger past Esteban's lips.

"I love you, baby, gonna give you everything you want tonight," Lance continued to sweet-talk him as he leaned down to trail kisses over his shoulder.

He whined and continued to swipe his tongue over Lance's fingers until the Canadian pulled them away, then gently nudging Esteban's legs further apart and snaking his hand between his legs. Esteban had one hand on Lance's bicep and the other on Lance's back, and he slightly dug his nails into Lance's skin as Lance pushed his slick fingers against his entrance. 

Lance pressed a finger into Esteban, the Frenchman gasping a squeezing his eyes shut at the initial sensation. It always felt slightly odd at first, until it got better a few seconds later, and Esteban's initial discomfort turned into pleasure and quickly developed into a hunger for more. 

"Ah, more, I need more," Esteban panted. He opened his eyes to see Lance's seductive smile, and he pulled Lance closer to kiss him as Lance pressed another finger into him. The kiss was messy and Lance nipped at his bottom lip.

Esteban felt Lance begin to carefully stretch him open, at first simply curling his fingers upward in a gentle motion that had Esteban pushing his hips down in an attempt to get more. Lance scissored his fingers and he seemed to drink up every little sound and shaky breath that Esteban made as he prepared him. 

"You're so hot like this, losing control and needing me so much," Lance murmured against his skin. 

Gripping at his arm and reaching up to tangle his fingers into Lance's hair, Esteban nodded and couldn't figure out how to put his feelings into words. Lance could always get him so worked up, even just by doing the littlest things. Of course, fingering him was very much one of the things that Lance drove Esteban wild with. He was at a loss for words and couldn't think as Lance curled his fingers, stroking at his prostate.

"I need you, Lance, don't tease me," Esteban whimpered once he remembered how to speak, the cold tile wall behind him not even a concern anymore. He hiked his thigh up over Lance's hip and felt empty when Lance pulled his fingers out of him.

Lance silenced him with a kiss and reached down to wrap a hand around his dick. He moved his lips in time with Esteban's and pressed the tip of his cock against Esteban. In one smooth motion, Lance pushed into him and sheathed himself inside Esteban's yearning body.

Esteban pulled away from his lips, parting his lips and twirling a lock of Lance's hair around his finger. The feeling of Lance inside him was everything he wanted and more, satisfying and yet also only fueling the heat in the pit of his stomach. From the look on Lance's face, he could tell that he was in heaven too.

Lance began to move, rocking his hips gently, and he felt perfectly thick and hot inside Esteban. Esteban moaned softly and tugged at Lance's hair, wanting him to be faster and rougher with him. 

" _Harder_ ," was all that Esteban could pant, and he had to lean his head against Lance's shoulder as Lance did exactly as he asked.

Lance hooked one arm underneath Esteban's thigh that was pressed over his hip, and the change in the angle sent a jolt of pleasure through Esteban. Noticing this, Lance winked at him and fucked into him at a quicker pace, wrapping his other arm around Esteban's waist to anchor them together. His dick brushed the spot in Esteban that made him see stars and Esteban swore Lance was right about him forgetting his own name.

"I love you so much, Este, god you deserve the world," Lance groaned as he roughly thrust into him, supporting Esteban and keeping him firmly against the wall. 

Esteban could feel the same tension in his body once more and his leaking dick was pressed between his and Lance's stomachs, the friction of their bodies moving with one another helping to push him closer and closer to the edge. As Lance hit his prostate with every quick thrust, Esteban gripped at his back and shamelessly cried out his boyfriend's name. Lance made low and breathy noises each time he pushed his dick into Esteban's tight heat and every sound flooded Esteban's senses, as did the feeling of Lance's hand underneath his thigh and on his lower back.

" _Lance_ oh fuck, Lance I'm close," Esteban cried out. He let go of Lance's hair only to put a hand under his chin and bring their lips together for the countless time that night. 

As they kissed beneath the spray of the hot water and surrounded by the steam, engaged in something that they both wanted and needed to celebrate their combined victories, Esteban was overwhelmed with his love for Lance.

"Me too," Lance panted against his lips. He readjusted his hold on Esteban's thigh and curled his other hand in a fist around Esteban's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Esteban continued to call out his name and came with a moan, finishing into Lance's hand. Lance finished shortly after him, the two of them left panting in each others arms and grinning in their happiness and love.

"I love you, Lance, thank you so much," Esteban breathed out as Lance pulled out of him. They stepped directly beneath the stream of warm water, beginning to properly wash off. 

"I love you too. And I'm so, so proud of you, I can't say it enough," Lance said. He poured some shampoo onto his hand and began to soothingly massage it into Esteban's hair. Esteban hummed and leaned into the feeling, Lance's fingers rubbing the soap into his hair helping to relax him.

Esteban rinsed the shampoo out and did not hesitate to return the gesture. He soaped up Lance's hair with the Canadian's sweet-smelling shampoo and tenderly pressed kisses to his shoulder blades as he stood behind him. "I am unbelievably proud of you, too, Lance. Tonight was so magical. We were on that podium together, I got to spend my first podium with the one I love with all my heart," Esteban was nearly brought to tears as he spoke of how elated he was.

"And I hope we can do it again someday," Lance said over his shoulder with a loving smile, "I'll always be here for you, Este."

They finished washing off and then stepped out of the shower to dry off with the fluffy towels. Esteban felt ready to crawl into bed beside Lance, and so they dressed in their pyjamas and were settling beneath the soft sheets a few minutes later. He glanced over at the gleaming trophies set on the desk, and he smiled. It had been quite possibly the best night of his life, and he had Lance right next to him.

Esteban may have won a shiny trophy, but he considered the biggest prize in his life to be Lance. His excitement and happiness over his first podium finish, the fact that Lance had gotten third place, and now getting to fall asleep next to his boyfriend, Esteban couldn't have possibly wanted more.

"You're so cute," Esteban whispered. He was laying in bed, tucked beneath Lance's arm and resting his cheek against Lance's chest. Despite his sleepiness, Esteban smiled up at Lance and tangled their legs together beneath the sheets.

"You're cuter," Lance whispered back. His soft brown eyes were the most beautiful sight, accompanied by the weary yet thrilled smile on his face. 

Esteban fell asleep in the arms of his love, after having achieved something he had sacrificed a lot for and worked so hard for. He wasn't sure if there was anything else that could make life better for him, and he was more than glad to let his eyes fall shut as he felt Lance's breathing slowly even out beneath his cheek. They were in one another's arms, exactly where they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on tumblr @esteboo-ocon ❤️


End file.
